


sore winner

by OedipusOctopus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Futurefic, Nonbinary kenma, Other, also cuphead is honestly so hard i feel you tora, kenma's pronouns are they/them, rating mostly for language, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OedipusOctopus/pseuds/OedipusOctopus
Summary: On top of it being one of the worst weeks Tora's had, Cuphead is kicking his ass. Kenma sympathizes, and Tora appreciates them.Even if they still haven't taken out the trash.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	sore winner

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to this random drabble that started as the mental image of Tora being pissed at Kenma and blasting [E GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5d4SJv2d6M&ab_channel=CORPSE) by [corpse ](https://open.spotify.com/artist/7yntSJ6uojO3z6GFUVwhAW?si=En_ZDZ4cRmqwIyHG6tTdpQ).
> 
> title from [sore winner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kz2ItCuddoQ&ab_channel=ThereForTomorrow-Topic) by [there for tomorrow](https://open.spotify.com/artist/0lYXa6aa87Tz8Jzv1nW4HM?si=BF3p1OowRgqiOREX0nZUfQ)

Here’s the thing.

Tora knows he’s good at video games. 

He _is._

He always has been. 

Friday night Super Smash Bros tournament? Easy win. Friend need help getting past that one Riku fight in Kingdom Hearts? Hand him that controller, bro. Persona 5 platinum trophy? He’s had it for years. Infinite combos in Guilty Gear? Name the character. Five-star Animal Crossing island? Welcome to April 2020, dude. 

Fuck, even Hollow Knight was a walk in the god damn park for him. 

But if he has to hear Kenma’s quiet, disappointed sigh one more time because the dumbass ghost of this stupid fucking kitchenware-headed character flies off the screen, he just might yeet himself off the balcony.

It’s just a damn candy-house-mansion-woman-thing. How fucking hard can it be?

With a growl, he flings his controller onto the coffee table, knocking the hard plastic against the glass bowl half-full of Doritos. 

“It’s okay if this is as far as we get, you know.”

“So you say. But I want to beat this stupid game!” Tora resists the urge to kick the leg of the table. Barely. 

Kenma sighs again, but it’s that _I don’t really want to deal with this_ one, not the _You only have to hit two buttons why are you making this so difficult_ one. Which Tora can live with, he guesses. 

"It's fine. I've already played it—" 

"What? I thought you said you wanted to play it with me!" Kenma just said, like, two weeks ago that they bought it so they could finally play together.

Shrugging, Kenma backs out to the main menu. "I do want to play it with you. But I streamed it twice, too."

"Oh." Tora leans back on the couch. He kicks his feet up on the coffee table, curling his socked toes over the surface. 

Kenma glares down at his feet. 

"Well then." With a huff, Tora stands. "You forgot to take the trash out, by the way." 

Call him petty or whatever, but he stomps to his (read: their) bedroom, opens the door with enough force to shake the walls, and slams the door shut. He's already pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning on Bluetooth. 

Man. Fuck Cuphead. 

He scrolls to The Playlist. The one with just the one song. 

The speaker on the TV stand makes a high pitched beep, signaling his phone has been connected. 

He checks to make sure it's set to repeat and clicks play. 

_Choke me like you hate me but you love me / low-key wanna date me when you fuck me (uwu)_

He turns the volume dial up until he can feel the baseline course through his kneecaps. And really, the grin that spreads across his face is only natural.

That'll show Kenma. 

As he throws himself face first into the bed, he's glad they decided to buy the extra pillows at that sale last year. He lets the deep voice of Corpse wash over him (and also annoy the hell out of Kenma, hopefully). 

By the fourth repeat of the song, his shoulders feel less tense, and he starts to bob his head to the beat against the silk pillowcases. He’s not actually mad at Kenma. Not for playing the game without him, and not for not taking out the trash. They do shit like that all the time, and it’s fine. 

It’s just… been a rough week. 

Practice has been hell. There’s a new guy on the team who’s trying to take his starting position, and that guy is so good he just might. Coach has been putting Tora through the fucking ringer trying to get him to prove himself or something. Compounded with him showing up to the gym an hour before practice and only leaving when the janitor kicks him out because he _has to prove himself or something_ , he feels like his bones are ready to give out on him completely. 

And his mom called on Tuesday, hounded him for over an hour about needing to find a _real job_ and _get married_ and _have kids_ even though he and Kenma have been together for literally six years and there’s zero chance in hell he’s going to leave them for some bullshit like… like… heteronormativity, or whatever the word is. 

(And then, of course, came the call from his dad on Wednesday. He’s pretty sure he lost at least 50% of his hearing in his right ear with how loudly his dad yelled at him for making his mom cry.)

Fuck. 

He should apologize to Kenma. 

Tora’s about to push himself out of the bed when the music volume dampens, but doesn’t fall to complete silence. He has to strain his ears, but he can hear the telltale sound of Kenma’s socked feet— today they’ve got on the ones with chibi godzillas embroidered on them, the ones that Tora gave them in celebration for becoming a Twitch partner— padding to the bed, and then he feels the mattress dip beneath Kenma’s weight. 

Audible over the outro of the fifth repeat of E-GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE, the soft clicking of the buttons of Switch joycons. 

Their voice comes out in the soft timbre that never fails to siphon tension from his spine. “I rage quit my stream the first time I got to that boss.”

Tora snorts. “Yeah?” His voice is muffled by the pillows he’s not quite ready to remove himself from. 

“My sponsor was pissed.”

“I bet.”

Neither of them say anything for a while. It’s fine, though, Kenma clicking through whatever game they’re playing, Tora taking in lyrics and wondering if he could think of shit this clever if he tried hard enough. 

Tora eventually rolls onto his back, spreading his limbs out like a seastar. Kenma falls backward, their head landing in the crook of Tora’s arm, their hair fanning out behind them like a two-toned halo. 

“I’m not an e-girl,” Kenma says without pausing the motion of their fingers. “Or an e-boy.”

“Yeah.” Tora shifts down on the bed a little so Kenma’s head isn’t cutting off circulation to his hands. “You’re an e-non-biney. How poggers of you.”

“Gross.” 

Tora hears the smile in their voice anyway. “I’m gonna get you to wear those cat ears one day. Just you wait.”

“In your dreams.”

Sighing overdramatically, Tora turns his head to press his nose into the crown of Kenma’s head. “Only every night.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed! <3
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated!
> 
> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/OedipusOctopus)!
> 
> black lives matter. wear a mask + wash your hands. be kind to others.


End file.
